A Little Bit Closer to Normal
by lps-record
Summary: Rachel deals with mental disorder and death while Quinn tries to hold on for her wife and her family. Based on Broadway's "Next to Normal".
1. Another Day

**Title: A Little Bit Closer to Normal  
**

**Author: sneaky_robot (lps_record on LJ)  
**

**Rated: M (For adult themes)  
**

**Summary: Rachel deals with mental disorder and death while Quinn tries to hold on for her wife and her family. Based on Broadway's "Next to Normal".  
**

**Disclaimer: "Glee" and its characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan while "Next to Normal" and its characters belong to Tom Kitt and Brian Yorkey. No copyright infringement intended. At all.**

The Fabray family lived in a suburban town just a few miles off New York City. While the rest of New York was asleep, the Fabray residence was restless.

"Damn, mom! You scared the shit out of me! Wait, hold on, what are you doing up? Were you waiting for me? You haven't waited for me in ages!" Aiden, Quinn and Rachel's oldest son exclaimed, bursting though the living room door.

"Language Aiden!" a sleepless Rachel Fabray scolded her son, "where have you been? I was getting worried thinking of every possible way that you may have been killed out there."

"Quite the imagination you have there mother dearest" and in an announcer's voice he said " and tonight's most outstanding scenarios of my death go to..."

"Well, zombie apocalypse, drunk driving, or being attacked by mutant birds" Rachel played along.

"Very dramatic mom, you seriously need to stop watching those physiological thrillers so late at night" he warned his mother, rolling his eyes.

"You know how I get with you kids, specially you Aiden. I go insane with worry!" She told her son.

"Oh mom, I totally believe your insanity, but I'm almost 18. I'm a man now!" He triumphantly smiled, flexing his well defined muscles to his giggling mother.

He liked to show off his body just like his other mother liked to do once too.

"Are you high?" Rachel asked, looking at the boy she had given birth to, who looked stunningly like her wife.

Aiden tilted his head back and laughed whole heartedly, then all of a sudden stopped, looked at Rachel and said, " not at the moment, no".

"Rach, baby, is that you?" a husky voice, heavy with sleep, quietly called out.

Mother and son looked at each other wide-eyed at being caught by Quinn.

"Crap! Your mother! Get in your room from the back, quick!" Rachel hurriedly whispered.

"Why does she hate me?" Aiden said, with a hint of hurt in his voice. 

"Because you can be a total ass sometimes, now go!" Rachel answered. pushing her son towards the kitchen where the back door was located.

"Is everything ok? I thought i heard voices" A sleepy Quinn said, looking worriedly at her wife.

"Just talking to myself, you know me! I can't shut up for even one moment." She said trying to reassure her love. "Now go upstairs and I'll let you do dirty things to me for waking you up" she softly whispered into her lover's ear.

Quinn moaned softly, feeling a tiny wave of arousal course through her body. She brought Rachel closer to her body, tucking her head under her chin, inhaling her wife's scent, and rocking her slowly.

"I'll like that, but are you sure you're ok?" Quinn asked just trying to make sure that her lovers was truly doing fine.

"I'm sure, stop worrying. I'll be up in a bit" she said, untangling herself from Quinn's warm embrace. She received a quick peck on her lips and a light slap in the ass that made her squeal happily and smiled as she watched Quinn ascend the stairs.

Rachel stood in the living room wondering how wonderful how family was. Her son Aiden Fabray, 17, was to what she classified a badass with a heart of gold. He reminded her of her and her wife's ex-boyfriend Noah Puckerman. He had dirty blond hair, a shade darker than Quinn's. He had every other physical feature of the blond including a gorgeous pair of hazel eyes. He was a spitting image of Quinn except in male form. If she hadn't physically given birth to him, she would've figured he was solely Quinn's clone.

Then there was Elizabeth "Beth" Fabray, her 16 year old daughter. She had also given birth to her and happened to be a lot like herself at that age. With her soft brunette hair, big, brown puppy eyes, and an undying love for musical theater and the dramatics. Quinn was a sucker for Beth, her little baby girl. She once told Rachel she couldn't help it because she was the carbon copy of her and couldn't resist those eyes, specially when they would well up in tears. Let's just say that when Rachel said no, Quinn said yes.

Quinn, the love of her life, her wife, her best friend. They'd literally have known each other since they were 4, but social status tore them apart once they turned 15 and Quinn turned into a complete bitch, hurting not only Rachel but her own heart as well, but fate brought them together again. They were made for each other.

An opening of a can broke her out of her reverie. That's when she spotted her daughter.

"It's 3'oclok in the morning Beth, are you ok?" Rachel asked, looking at her daughter as she swiftly downed a Red Bull in seconds.

She wiped her mouth and in a rush spoke. "Everything's fine, I only got 3 chapters to read for AP Euro, and English paper on whether your choices define who you are, a couple of chemistry models I need to build and find way to stop Mr. Morrison from destroying my life! So yes 'mamma mia' everything's fine!" Beth sounded like a squirrel on speed, speaking that fast.

"Beth, honey, you really need to relax and enjoy your youth and take time your time. See you later for breakfast, I'm going to go have sex with your mother, so you might wasn't to put some one of those nose-canceling headphones on," Rachel said, turning around and going up the stairs on a mission to seduce her wife.

"Wow thanks for that warning mom," Beth mumbled, not at all phased by her mother's comment filled with too much information.

She was tired of it. Keeping up an appearance that her likfe and family were ok when they really weren't. Sometimes she felt like running away but she knew she couldn't do that to her family. Emerging her self in school and extra curricular activities were her only salvation.

*************************

In another room, Aiden put his earphones on once he heard the tell tale sign that her parents were about to get it on. He wasn't freaked out about it, just happy that they still had sex. That meant they still loved each other right?

He turned up the volume of his iPod knowing and feeling that if he kept us his daily routine, he would always be remembered.

*************************

In the master bedroom, Quinn was settled between Rachel's spread thighs, gently pumping three fingers into her wife's wet heat, enjoying how her smooth walls squeezed and released her fingers. Her fingers were stretching Rachel so amazingly . She circled her clit with her thumb, delighted to hear the noises of their lovemaking.

Rachel's moans in her ear were like heaven, the rhythmic pounding of the headboard against the wall made her smile. She enjoyed watching Rachel's breast bounce and her stomach muscles bunch with the rhythm of their fucking.

She bit and nibbled Rachel's jaw and ear lobe whispering the filthiest of things to her to keep her going.

Rachel on the other hand felt detached to the whole process. Yes, she was still grateful that after so many years of marriage, her sex life was still alive and well and that her body still responded wonderfully well to Quinn's touches. She enjoyed it, yes, but couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

She didn't feel as in tune to Quinn's body as she had once been. She always craved her wife's touch and she sometimes felt that if they didn't have sex at least once per week she would lose Quinn in more ways than one.

She didn't have to force the sex, her body naturally responded to it. The fluids, the moans, grunts and groans came out effortlessly. The thrusting of her hips against Quinn's body was a thoughtless action as breathing and gasping for air were.

As she came closer to climax, she grasped Quinn's biceps, loving the play of muscle beneath her skin as she pounded into her body. Hearing Quinn moan alongside her, made her that much closer to bliss.

White hot heat exploded from her core, sending wave after wave of pleasure, numbing any dark thought lingering on her mind.

Aftershocks made their way through her body as she felt Quinn slowly bring her back to earth. She felt empty once Quinn completely pulled her fingers out.

She heard a whispered "I love you" and a kiss to her temple. The best part of post-coital bliss to her was succumbing and driffinting off to sleep and into darkness with Quinn's arms around her waist.

*************************

Rachel awoke to the sound of someone rustling through cabinets and drawers. She felt around her waist searching for her wife's arms and then reached behind her only to feel the warm spot where she had been.

With bleary eye's, she looked at the clock and it blinked 7:22AM which means that they both had slept through the alarm or someone had unconsciously shut it off.

"You're gonna be late," Rachel mumbled to Quinn, who was quickly putting on her work clothes.

"Shit, I know. God, what kind of example am I going to give the people trying out if the director the the musical is not there on time?" Quinn sighed. She made her way to sit next to Rachel's still naked body. "But it's so worth it." She kissed Rachel lovingly on the lips. "I had fun last night or should I say this morning" She smirked and sent a wink to Rachel. "Now get up and I'll see you downstairs!" Quinn said, getting up and making her way to the restroom.

Quinn wasn't lying. She always took great pleasure on being inside Rachel and vice-versa, but like sometimes, she felt that Rachel wasn't completely there with her in the moment.

She's worked hard for their home, the creation of their family and keeping it together, but sometimes she felt that Rachel was slipping from her fingers.

Morning routines and work helped her center herself and focus on what was there at the moment.

Rachel made her way to the kitchen to prepare her family's breakfast and lunch.

"Aiden, you better hurry or you're going to be late." Rachel told her son who looked like he didn't have a worry in the world.

"Late for what?" He asked.

"Football. Jazz Band and Choir, now don't act stupid and hurry to school" She said, once again pushing hurrying him up to school.

"Hey, g'morning Beth!" Aiden shouted to his sister.

"Mom! I just found out that sectional's are set for next month, isn't that grand?" Beth said excitedly.

"That's great Beth, put it in the calendar" Rachel said distractedly, looking out the kitchen window for any signs of Aiden. She then continued to prepare food.

"Um, but the calendar's still on December...of last year" Beth said incredulously at her mother who seemed to not be paying real attention to her...again.

"December? Well, Merry Christmas!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You too, mom" Beth said sarcastically. She saw her other mother descend the stairs and made her way towards her.

"Hi mommy" Beth mumbled into her mother's chest, hugging her tightly.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Quinn asked sweetly, kissing her daughter's head.

"Mom's being weird again" Beth said.

"Alright, I'll handle it, ok? She probably has a lot on her mind." she reassured her daughter.

"Hey babe," Quinn said, standing behind Rachel, hugging her waist and resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Do me a favor and pick something up for dinner? I got I don't know how many people auditioning today and I won't be able to cook today." She said, "and please talk to Beth when you have the time?" She whispered.

"Okay, but don't come home too late, yeah?" She responded distractedly as she focused on making sandwiches. She then, without any thought, kept putting dozens of breads on the counter. Beth and Quinn looked at each other as they noticed Rachel putting ham, lettuce, tomato and bacon in one brown bag and loafs of bread on another and then continuing to put slices of bread on the floor as well.

Rachel felt helpless to her mind, as it spun her out of control.

Beth watched s her mother once again gave in to her crazy and watched as her other mother tried to stop her from creating a bigger mess.

Outside the Fabray house the birds were chirping as it was a beautiful spring day. The sky was a startling shade of blue. The grass was as a green as ever. It was just another gorgeous day.

But how can a beautiful day such as today be so wonderful when your family was falling apart?


	2. Let It All Fade Away

**A/N: This is Beth's part. There is no Faberry but I feel that this part is kind of a parallel to how Quinn and Rachel interacted in the past.**

Chapter 2: Let It All Fade Away

Beth was in glee club of her high school. It was one of the clubs she really enjoyed because the pain and craziness that came by being a Fabray just faded away.

She detested her glee club instructor though. Mr. Morrison was his name. He obviously knew she was the star of the club, but she didn't understand why he kept giving her solos away to the less talented. Fuck equal opportunity or "everyone deserves a chance in the spotlight, Elizabeth!" What the fuck ever, Mr. Morrison!

It was after glee practice and she decided to stay back and go to the auditorium to practice. Sectionals were in a couple of weeks and if they won they would go on to nationals. She would be damned if she didn't sound her finest. After all, Julliard scouts would probably be there and it was her chance to impress them and have an automatic in for the prestigious performing arts school.

She stood alone under the spotlight, with an instrumental version of the most heartbreaking song imaginable.

She lost herself in the music, pushing her voice to fill the empty space, pushing her vocal chords to their max, feeling the words to the songs in her soul. Her eyes ere tearing up for she felt that singing was the one talent that would take her away.

She would wow the judges to tears,she would get a full ride to Julliard, get out of her house, perform at piano bars or open mic nights. She would be discovered by someone from a major record label. She would rise to stardom, take the world by storm like her mom Rachel had once done. Once she was famous, she would pull an Angelina Jolie ignore her family

So she sang with her heart, she sang with her soul. Feeling the power of the lyrics flow through her veins just how the artist had intended.

She would sing until she ached and became breathless.

Once she reached the ending of her song, she stopped. The silence disrupted by her rapid breathing and a slow clap started by someone who was hiding somewhere in the darkness.

"Who's there? I have a rape whistle!" Beth warned her intruder.

"I won't hurt you, I promise, it's just me, Gabe" a tall young man emerged from the darkness.

"Gabe?" she pondered, trying to remember where she had heard that name before.

"Yeah! Gabriel 'Gabe' Goodman. Ring any bells?" he asked, "no? Well, I've been in your classes since like the 5th grade, and sometimes I play piano for the glee club when your regular pianist is not there"

Beth slowly recalled seeing him around, but truth be told, sometimes she got too focused into her life to notice anything or anyone else.

"Gabe, yeah, I know who you are. What exactly are you doing here?" Beth asked.

"Well this is the only place with a grand piano besides the choir room, and I like to practice here. I heard you singing and was backstage enjoying the show" he said with a smile.

"Right. Well I should leave and let you practice then." Beth said, making her way backstage.

"You don't have to leave. I'll play and you sing? Just for a little while?" he asked, his blue eyes captivating young Beth.

She was still a bit suspicious.

"I promise I'm not a creep," he said.

"Alright, but if you try anything, I do have pepper spray on stand by," she warned, making her way to the grand piano at the edge of the stage.

"I believe you," he said seriously, "now, what should we do first?" he asked, his fingers warming up by doing scales.

"You know anything from 'Les Mis'?" she asked.

Gabe just smirked, cracked the joints of his fingers and played the opening chords of 'I Dreamed a Dream'.


	3. Faithful to Your Crazy

**A/N: I already have the next chapter written it should be up maybe by next week, but no promises! All mistakes are mine.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 3: Faithful to Your Crazy

Quinn Fabray sat behind her desk in an office residing on the second story above the Netherlander Theater on 41st St. and 7th Ave. where the greatest musical of her generation and now world renown and beloved musical "RENT" had once resided.

Her desk was filled with a multitude of head shots and resumés of young actors and actresses that had just auditioned for her and her team for their new musical.

She remembers each and every performance. They were all super excited, and eager. Throwing themselves into their performances, showing the team what they were made of. Bearing their hearts and souls to them.

They all reminded her of Rachel. The Rachel she had fallen so hard for in the past. The performers had a fire in their eyes that she had once had seen on her wife, but had now diminished from existence. What was left was an unfocused gaze and confusion.

She recalled earlier that morning on how Rachel had acted, losing her control over her mind. What was sad was that the family had seen that scene multiple of times before. She did what she usually did. She gathered her wife in her arms, cradling her and carrying her to the couch, softly talking her out of her mental episode.

Making sure Rachel took her medicine and was OK to be left alone, she wrote Beth a note for her teacher explaining why she was late. She kissed her wife goodbye, dropped off her daughter and headed to the theater where she arrived a couple of auditions in, receiving worried looks from her co-workers.

A knock startled her off her thoughts.

"Come in!" she shouted loud enough for her visitor to hear.

She watched as the door opened to reveal a young woman that she recognized had been one of the last to audition.

"Ms. Fabray, you got a moment?", the young brunette asked, sticking her head through the doorway.

"Sure, come on in," Quinn watched the brunette walk in, closing and locking the door behind her. She strutted with purpose towards Quinn's desk making herself comfortable perched on it.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked, warily, already having an inkling as to what this young woman was up to.

"Mmm, so the the rumors are true. You are one of the hottest directors in the business. Everyone else is either too old, ugly or both. But not you. Oh, not you", the brunette said, casting Quinn a predatory look.

"My name is Lena. I auditioned earlier, but I'm sure you remember", she smirked.

She grabbed Quinn's hand from where they were resting on her chair, and placed them inside her skirt, on top of her thighs.

"I'm willing to show you how committed I'll be to this production," Lena said, squeezing Quinn's hands to her thighs. She leaned in closer to Quinn's face in an attempt to kiss her.

Quinn turned her head away, snatching her hands in disgust from Lena's grasp. She then stood up.

"I'm sorry, Lena, but this is highly inappropriate, unprofessional and not to mention illegal, so take your slutty self out of my office now," she said in a low tone, her eyes firing up in anger.

"Oh I like it when you're mad!" she stood up too, getting impossibly close to Quinn again. She dragged her index finger from Quinn's chest down to her toned abs. She bit her lip at feeling her abs tense to the tickling touch. She kept going until she reached the waistband of Quinn's slacks.

Quinn grasped her wrist.

"Don't fucking touch me and the fuck out," she whispered angrily.

Lena just smiled, turned around and made her way towards the door. She put an extra sway in her hips, winked behind her and left.

Quinn stood there, jaw clenched, in the silence. She was trying to process in her mind what the hell had just happened. She exhaled, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

She was used to women and men, but specifically women at auditions threw themselves at her, trying to make her get into a "casting couch" kind of director. But no, she would never engage in such sordid activities, unless it was her and Rachel role playing.

Truth be told, she was the most faithful lover to her Rachel. She was devoted to her unconditionally. No one compared to her Rachel. Rachel with all her crazy was perfect. She was perfect for her, and all these young, sexy things did not hold a candle to her wife.

Quinn's ringtone was the culprit on disturbing her thoughts this time. She grabbed it, sliding the screen to answer.

"Hello?" she said.

"Mrs. Fabray? Sorry to bother you. This is Eddie the store manager from WalMart? You might wanna come and pick up your wife" he said, sounding a bit unsettling.

Sighing, Quinn said, "OK, I'll be there as soon as possible." She grabbed her belongings and rushed out.


End file.
